The Long Ride Home
by stellagammadraconis
Summary: Long drives often lead to beautiful destinations.


Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.

 **December** **24th** , **6** : **00pm**

"And you're sure that this wouldn't be a problem?"

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, as he loaded the last of Hermione's suitcases at the boot of his brand new Silver Audi r8 v10. He thanked Merlin that the Ministry gave him clearance to modify the vehicle with undetectable extendable charms, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to fit in all of Hermione's suitcases and her mangy cat's cage at the boot.

"Malfoy!"

He sighed wearily, closing the trunk. It was going to be one of those days. His best friend was going to find a way to guilt trip him into not driving her to her destination.

"Oh, it's such a huge inconvenience, Granger. I mean, have you seen the traffic situation on A4? It'll probably take four hours on the road!" he feigned astonishment.

Hermione frowned at him and crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm serious, Malfoy! You could just take me to the station, you know."

He laughed. "And then what – you board the train in two days? Have you seen the station lately? Looks like everyone wants to get out of London. Just get in the car, Granger," he said, opening the car door for her. When she glared at him, Draco put on his best sad puppy look and added, "Please?"

He almost fist pumped in the air when Hermione let out a sigh of defeat and sat in the passenger's side of his car. He closed the door ever-so-gently, and ran all the way around to the driver's side. He had been dreaming of this moment for quite a while now. At least since he had decided to purchase a muggle vehicle six months ago. It had been right about that time when he realized, after a series of unfortunate and unsuccessful dates, how blind he had been. Why go through all those dates when best friend was everything he had been hoping his potential life partner would be – Hermione was brilliant and funny, she was thoughtful and kind, she was passionate and stubborn, and she was classically beautiful. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he, Draco Malfoy, had fallen in love with the muggleborn witch.

Since then, he had looked for the right moment to open up to her about his feelings. He'd read up on 'How to Court a Muggleborn' by Thiago DiSanti and 'Muggleborn Relationships for Dummies' by Roger Bailey, for reference. One of the things he'd learned is that most Muggleborns love long drives to the countryside or to the beach. Fortunately, Hermione had been one of them. It was the perfect setting, if only he could drive her anywhere farther than the Ministry and her house in London. When Hermione told him that she was spending the holidays in Bath of all places, he immediately jumped on the opportunity to take her on the much-talked-about 'long drive'.

A few minutes into their drive, Hermione's cat started to get fussy. Draco glanced at the creature menacingly. He seemed to have an odd love-hate relationship with that orange ball of fur that Hermione had mistaken for a cat. There were days when he meant the world to Crookshanks but today wasn't one of them.

"You poor dear!" Hermione said, gently caressing her cat, "Do you want to sit at the back?"

Soon enough, Hermione let her precious familiar jump to the back seat of his classy sports car. While it pained Draco to leave an unattended feline at the back seat of his pristine muggle vehicle, he thanked Merlin that the Ministry had also allowed him to use the self-scouring charm, to make sure that the seats are left spotless. After all, Hermione and the old fur ball were a package deal.

But thirty minutes later, he started to panic. While he'd read up on the chapter about long drives leading to beautiful destinations, he'd neglected to read the part on what he should and shouldn't do during those long drives. He stole a glance at Hermione, and saw that she was currently looking out the window. Was this a good thing? Was she enjoying the drive? A few minutes later, he noticed her tinkering with the car stereo, hooking it up to her muggle cell phone.

"I hope you don't mind, Draco," she said sheepishly when she noticed he'd been watching her with a confused expression on his face.

"Not at all, Granger. That doesn't explode, does it?" he teased, taking pride in seeing her face had turned a bright shade of red. He pushed on further. "Will I get to see your nude photos when you hook that thing to my car's stereo? It has a small screen perfect for viewing."

"I have no nude photos." Hermione said, emphasizing each word.

"Not yet," he added to himself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, clearing his throat a little bit. "I said I love your playlist."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Do you? It's funny, this is the exact same playlist you called lame the other day," she said, "You know – my Christmas playlist."

Draco had to think fast. He certainly didn't expect that retort. Did he really insult her playlist? He may have been having a bad day when he did. He was still deep in thought when he she cued a song he recognized, that Christmas song she kept playing on repeat at the office.

" ** _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…"_**

Draco rolled his eyes. It's that song from the American counterpart of Olympe Maxime again, he thought.

" ** _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…"_**

He didn't really know why Hermione loved this song so much, but then he hadn't bothered listening to it whenever she played it at work.

" ** _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…"_**

'Hold on! Wait just a minute – were those the actual words to that song?' Draco wondered, as he listened to Hermione's Mezzo-soprano take on the song.

" ** _Make my wish come true… All I want for Christmas is you."_**

Draco almost groaned. That bloody song perfectly captured how he felt for the woman sitting next to him. How could he have been so closed-minded about the barmy Christmas song? It was a good thing she had kept it on repeat at work because he was pretty sure he knew some of the words by now. This was his chance to tell her – if only she'd let him sing along.

" ** _Oh, I won't ask for much -"_**

 _"From Santa,"_ he injected, and winced when the words were actually 'for Christmas.'

 _ **"I won't even ask -"**_

 _"For much,"_ he tried once again, only to grimace when she sang 'for snow'.

 _ **"I'm just gonna keep -"**_

 _"Forgetting,"_ he tried a third time, when she sang 'on waiting.'

 _ **"Underneath the -"**_

 _"the Apple tree,"_ he belted out, and then blushed when he heard her sing, 'mistletoe'. It was a wonder she hadn't started laughing at him yet.

 _ **"I just want you for my own…"**_

Ah, at last – this part he knew. _"More than you could ever know,"_ he belted out in his cool countertenor singing voice that only a privileged few knew about. _"Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you."_

Hermione's eyes twinkled with excitement, as she started singing the next stanzas, before handing off the chorus for him to sing. He had to admit, singing with the beautiful brunette was actually enjoyable. He had never seen Hermione smiling and singing her heart out before. He wished they could sing longer, but he noticed the melody started to change. The song was soon coming to an end. He sighed. He had to make a move. It was now or never.

 _ **"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door..."**_

He heard Hermione sing, and saw her smiling at him, gesturing that it was his turn again. He took a deep breath. This was it.

 _"Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,"_ he started singing, as he glanced at the curly haired brunette – his best friend – who was looking back at him with her hazel eyes twinkling. He bravely took her left hand with his right, and held it tightly. Here goes nothing.

 _"Make my wish come true. Hermione, all I want for Christmas is you."_

She gasped, and pulled her hand away from his. "That's not funny, Draco!"

"Who says I'm trying to be funny?" he asked, worried that she might just bolt out of the car all of a sudden. He didn't mean to offend her.

"Oh really? Singing those words with so much feelings, holding my hand and adding my name to the song," she said, obviously flustered, and confused. "Stop the car!'

He was panicking once again, but he would rather die than show her how scared he was. "Look Hermione, I've been trying to tell you for the longest time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hermione, I promise, this isn't a joke. I didn't just wake up one morning and say I love you. It was a long process that involved several dates from hell," he started to confess, as she folded her arms in front of her chest, and looked the other way.

He rolled his eyes. He knew full well that Hermione was aware that he always demanded she'd give him her full attention when he was speaking. She was obviously trying to spite him. "You know what, Hermione, you're right! You are absolutely not my dream girl."

That got her attention. She quickly turned her head, and narrowed her eyes at him. He could see that she was trying to keep her tears at bay and he wanted nothing more than to wipe them away from her lovely face. "Stop the car."

He kept driving. "You aren't my dream girl-"

"I get it okay. You've said it earlier. I'm just your best friend – "

"Because, Hermione, you are more than everything that I've ever dreamed of," Draco continued.

"What?!"

"Hermione, you are more than what I had ever hoped for. I realized the dates I had weren't successful because they weren't you," he told her as he tried to hold her hand again. She didn't resist this time, so he held on tighter, and glanced at her. 'I'm in love with you, Granger. And it's true, you know, all I want for Christmas is you."

"Stop the car."

He closed his eyes. It was certainly tough convincing this bright young woman that he really did love her. "Are you gonna run away? Train station's a few miles away."

"No, you bloody ferret!" she said, "I need you to pull over so I can also show you that Santa gave me my gift really early."

"Oh. And what's that?" he asked, as he felt her scoot closer, and wrap her arms around him when he parked the car along the motor way's shoulder.

"You," she said, as she caught his lips with hers. He smiled, as he matched her passion.

Around them, the mad rush of cars, buses and vehicles making their way to their respective destinations was still ongoing. He had his own Christmas Eve dinner to attend at the manor but for the first time, he didn't mind being late or not attending at all. He could stay right here, in the middle of nowhere, in the arms of the woman he loves. With her mangy cat clawing at him.

"Crookshanks! Get off my boyfriend! Bad boy! Stay in the back!"

He was home.

FIN.


End file.
